


Friends With Benefits

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bloom is a Succubus, Consensual Somnophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/F/F, Trichophilia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Bloom is a Succubus who has found her mate, but one person never was enough for a Succubus.





	Friends With Benefits

It was Bloom's birthday: December 10, 2001. Her parents were letting her have a sleep-over, but her mind had only been on inviting one girl: Angie. She had been Bloom's best friend since forever. But she had conveniently forgotten her other friend, Selina. Only, it didn't matter to her. She was turning 13 and Angie was all she could think about. Not the cake, not any other friends; just Angelique. 

* * *

Angelique had been excited all day for the sleep-over. She packed a bag, kissed her parents, grabbed Tink - her ferret -, and was out the door. It the 3 blocks to Bloom's house, but Angie didn't mind. She liked the view of the small town of Gardenia. It was always the same, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Sooner than she realized, she was in front of Mika and Vanessa's house. As she knocked, she heard the pounding of feet down the stairs. Good ol' Bloom. The door was flung open and Angie yanked inside. 

Lips were pressed against hers in an instant. The kiss left the 12-year-old dizzy. When they were pulled away, she heard Bloom whisper, "Hi."


End file.
